Curtains, drapes and other window dressings or coverings, especially those of the full-length variety, are well known to provide an obstacle to vacuuming or cleaning the floor and baseboards in homes and offices. They typically hang in front of a wall or baseboard and are difficult to work around or to hold back while cleaning the floor, baseboards or wall. In fact, the window dressings can be soiled when trying to clean or perform maintenance to the areas in their vicinity which would then require cleaning the window dressing. It is common to just hold or place the window dressing on one's arm or piece of furniture, but this impedes the ability to paint or clean and is also unreliable. Strings, straps, hooks or other types of hanger devices have also been used to hold curtains, drapes or other window coverings above or away from the floor, baseboard or wall. However, the cord must be tied or secured to a stationery object, such as a curtain rod, which can be difficult to implement and tedious, especially when someone is too short to reach the curtain rod or when dealing with multiple windows and window coverings throughout a house or office. Moreover, using cords, arms or furniture to hold window dressing can be unstable, unreliable and ultimately fail because of the weight or bulk of the curtains, drapes or coverings, which results in the curtain or drapery falling through the cord and getting soiled. This process is especially tedious, time consuming and frustrating when multiple sets of window coverings must be cleared away for routing maintenance or cleaning. There exists a need for a device that could not only reliably isolate, elevate and support window coverings away from the floor and, or wall while painting, cleaning or performing other maintenance on floors, baseboards or walls, but that could also be conveniently and easily moved from one location to another. In fact, such a device would be even more desirous if it could be quickly folded for packaging or storage. However, there are no devices known that adequately and effectively protect window coverings when performing these maintenance tasks and that may be moved easily and quickly.
It is therefore desirable to have a device that could conveniently, reliably, quickly and efficiently support curtains, draperies and other window coverings above or away from a floor or wall when cleaning, painting or performing other maintenance on multiple windows or wall surfaces. If there existed a device that addressed these shortcomings in the background art it would be well received. However, there are no devices known that conveniently, reliably and efficiently hold and protect curtains, draperies and other window dressings when performing routine cleaning or maintenance. As there are no known devices that satisfy or meet these objectives, there exists a need for such a device. It is, therefore, to the effective resolution of the aforementioned problems and shortcomings of the prior art that the present invention is directed. The instant invention addresses this unfulfilled need in the prior art by providing a foldable, moveable and transportable window dressing support device as contemplated by the instant invention disclosed herein.